User talk:Ss4mott
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gohane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Piccolo The Super Namek (Talk) 02:39, September 25, 2010 LOL!! You used my colourful edit picture of Goku doing the thumb up with dragonballs as your own character Rakon. LOL!! What's the name of your Dragon Ball fanfiction? KK How about this title? #Dragonball Saiyan Fury or Dragonball Fury #Dragonball Saiyan Rage or Dragonball Rage I could've used these names for my fanfictions... DB Saiyan Fury Title SURPRISE!!! ^^ Yes. Please. I'm happy you like that logo I've created. Saga idea's Ok so here's some ideas i did use some of these for other user's but what the heck kuriza son of frieza saga,Chan the super namek saga(That's the new GH saga name), Zabidi the son babidi saga. This one i thought of just now The return of broly saga and that's it SUBST: User:GHdude/sig2 18:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Can i help Hi can i help with DB:saiyan fury. SUBST: User:GHdude/sig2 20:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm I see you followed my saiyan character Akito info. My saiyan character Akito can be a part of your Saiyan Fury Fanfic If you want. Property tag Yep SUBST: User:GHdude/sig2 21:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Storyline What are u thinking for the storyline?????? SUBST: User:GHdude/sig2 21:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool Okay then dude sounds cool. SUBST: User:GHdude/sig2 21:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) DB: Saiyan's Fury. I fixed two of the property tags in it. So Hi so what were thinking for the DB:saiyan fury SUBST: User:GHdude/sig1 19:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm I think adding him into a saga or story of him meeting Goku and other Saiyans. I don't know what title. ^_^ You added my other character Ki / Kiyoshi. ^^ Have you read my fanfic Dragonball Extreme? What do you think? Question In the Saiyan Fury Fanfiction is it only about Saiyans or including other races like humans, half human half saiyan, aliens etc? RE: Question Of course you can. You can use pictures from either Dragon Ball SE or from Dragon Ball XT: Saiyan Battles. Don't worry, both are mine! Or was mine but I grant you access. 03:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Here are the list of pictures I've uploaded RFyle11 Sanpshots: Chi-chi dies Android 18 fighting, thumb her hair, Marron is asleep, Bulma- sleeping and exposed by two aliens (Namek), looking at the sky, Videl bloody face, Android 18 VS Cell "See ya", Dragonball Extreme College Cast and Logo, Goku forms (Profile / DB EX), Gohan forms (Profile / DB EX), Geki (My OC) Full body Adult (Future Gohan Edit) - Geki Kid (GT Goku Edit), Zen and his profile (DB EX) DBZ Trunks forms (DB EX Gallery) Piccolo Forms (DB EX Gallery) Ki / Kiyoshi (My fan character drawing) Vegeta forms (DB EX Gallery) Roshi, Chi-Chi, Piccolo (DB Evolution PSP Game), Mai (Fight Pose Live action), Goku Adult GT, Kid Goku GT SSJ Kamehameha, Goku GT Dragonballs Thumb up SSJ GT Trunks powers up (GT Card- DB EX Gallery) Goku Forms- SSJ, SSJ3, SSJ4 and Gogeta, Gogeta DBZ Card Gogeta close up (Movie Fusion Reborn) Female RPC (Poloa from Beet the Vandel Buster) Mylene Pharaoh from Bakugan (Green haired girl) SSJ / Super Saiyan Golden Oozaru (Vega) (My own fan drawing) Vegeta SSJ4 GT Card, Goku and Trunks Z Card, Goku SSJ3 and Adult Goten, Z-Fighters (with Gogeta and SSJ3 Goku) on DB EX Gallery Some images you can use for your fanfiction and if you want my fan characters to be in your fanfiction just ask. ^_^ Do you like Dragonball Extreme? My fanfiction? Story ideas? What would the ''Saiyan / Saiya-jin ''Fury story takes place? *Early years before Frieza blow the Planet Vegeta? *Frieza thought he killed all the Saiyans / Saiya-jins but he did not know there are others from other planets.He already knows Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Goku but he didn't know and mentionTurles (Movie) and Broly (Movie). Have you watched "Yo! Goku and his friends return" special movie that Tarble Vegeta's brother came to earth? *Special fanfiction? Mix up? Use the pan ssj pic? Yes you can. Thanks to Raging Blast. He uploaded that image for his fanfiction. Use Akito for Saiyan Fury ^_______^ Yes. Why not. List the characters and put a story on the Saiyan Fury page. yo son goku and his friends return? Yes I've already watched that and I liked it. I know Tarble Vegeta's brother another Saiyan travelled to earth. Add him in Saiyan Fury. Akito Picture Akito Saiyan Full body Coloured with a tail wrapped around the waist.jpeg New wiki for saiyan fury? Hmmmmmmm. Show me please. ^_^ Sounds exciting. PS. Can you Draw pictures? I will create it,so what should i call the wiki. New Logo Saiyan Fury COOL!!! ^__^ Oh KK means Yes or Okay. ???????? Ask someone to make what? Oh. I'm thinking can we add MORE female saiyans in the saiyan fury fanfic? Add Gokar in DBZ Another Future? The answer is YES!!! Do you want to go ask Tibarnsgirl / Barrigan or should I? Oh when adding Gokar he needs a different story and meeting Trunks and the new Z-Fighters. Answer!!! Tibarnsgirl / Barrigan said: Yeah sure you can ^-^ ????????? What page you want me to create for you? In Saiyan Fury Wiki? Or DB Fanon Wiki? Are you going somewhere? What page you want me to make? Re: signature Okay, here's what you do. First create a new page, titled Template:SS4M Sig Then put this in: , |text= } }} So just put that in, and experiment with colors and pictures. Once you're done, to use it, simply put: And that's it. -KidVegeta Here are images for Saiyan Fury. 18:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC)~~ (I posted new pics on http://dragonballsaiyanfury.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles) =Look.= Re: Archive Re: Review WHAT?! You're leaving the Dragon Ball wiki?I You want me to finish Saiyan Fury? O_________O 13:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC)RFyle11 Can I ask you something? #Do you like these pictures I send to you? #How many characters did you create? #Can I look after your Saiyan Fury wiki website after you're leaving? #Do you have an email address? 23:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC)RFyle11 Ironic? Maybe, and Maybe Not! Hi,Hi Long time no see. I want to ask you something. Have played DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi game PS3 or XBox 360? If you did create your character based on the ones you drew. That would be fun. ^_^ RFyle11 (talk) 18:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC)